


When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie ... that's Big Rico's

by emmadilla



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [25]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Eyes, Kissing, M/M, Talking, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmadilla/pseuds/emmadilla
Summary: Cecil loves looking in Carlos' eyes. Carlos finds it charming. The World Government helicopters look on and document, as always.





	When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie ... that's Big Rico's

**Author's Note:**

> 30 Day OTP Challenge
> 
> Day 25: Gazing into each other's eyes

_“This is a reminder from City Council, listeners, that pugs have been added to the list of restricted dogs. When asked why, they responded that their bloodthirsty nature has been well-known for years, and thus any further explanation is unnecessary. This ban seemingly coincides with one of the oldest members being nipped last month when attempting to pet one, but when pressed for further information, the representative merely stood at the podium and screamed one loud, long scream and then walked off stage.”_

 

Cecil shifted papers on his desk, moving the ones he no longer needed toward the far end. He had to be careful when discarding unneeded papers, that they didn’t get mixed in with announcements he still needed to make, as once they were placed at the far end of his desk, they simply … disappeared. Nobody came and took them, no, they simply vanished, there one moment and gone the next. So therefore, if any important news so happened to get mixed in with the old announcements, well, that was that. There was no retrieving papers that were placed at the end of the desk. Carlos had attempted many a time to try to investigate and explain what happened, to no avail. Cecil was not worried. Nothing had ever snatched _him_ before. At least, not to his recollection. And he did not trouble himself with the blank spots in his memory. They were probably nothing.

 

Ah, Carlos. Once he crossed Cecil’s mind, the radio show host found it difficult to concentrate on much else. But he still had a show to finish, and once he did then he would get to spend all night with Carlos. All night, for the rest of their lives, which was definitely not a short time away.

 

And so Cecil finished up his episode, going through the weather, current events, and the rest of his announcements that he needed to make. Finally, after he bid his listeners good night, he signed off, removed his reading glasses, and stood, stretching before he left his studio. Just one short pit stop in the bathroom later - partly to relieve himself, partly to pet Khoshekh - and he was stepping out the door, pausing to take in a lungful of the wonderful air of Night Vale, something that always sent a tingling thrill through him. Or, maybe that was the leaking irradiated gas from Radon Canyon, as Carlos insisted. Cecil chuckled to himself. Of course it wasn’t that, both City Council and the Sheriff’s Secret Police - not to mention the Night Vale Tourism Board - had repeatedly assured citizens that there was nothing to worry about. Silly Carlos, getting worked up over nothing.

 

But then again, that was a part of his charm, and Cecil wouldn’t want him any other way.

 

As he normally did, Cecil drove over to pick Carlos up from his lab. Carlos worked long hours, but he was usually at least amenable to leaving once Cecil was finished with his show. Stepping out of the car, Cecil smiled as the smell of pizza from Big Rico’s drifted over to the building where Carlos worked. They normally would go home and cook together, eat dinner, and then Cecil would don his hood and chant and Carlos would sit there patiently and wait for him to finish, long given up on trying to convince Cecil to stop. Tonight, however, Cecil was in a more … limber mood. And so once he retrieved Carlos from the bowels of his lab, they stopped by and ordered a pizza from Big Rico’s before driving out to the desert and parking.

 

There, they sat on the hood of the car and ate their pizza, the whir of the black helicopters flying by just adding to the ambiance. They talked and laughed together, Carlos talked about his research and Cecil nodded along, even though he didn’t understand any word Carlos was saying. Well, except for the word “and”. That was pretty easy to understand. And “the”. That was obviously self-explanatory. But no matter how little he comprehended, Cecil listened. He talked all the time for his job, but this time … this time he was quiet, contemplative. And he took the time to gaze at Carlos, really take in his presence and float languidly along in his mind as Carlos’ rich voice surrounded him, making Cecil feel like it was only them in the vast expanse of the desert around them. Everything else faded away … the Arby’s, the dog park, Mission Grove Park, the invisible clock tower, even the boardwalk … it was just Cecil and Carlos and vast nothingness. In the unexplained glowing light that blanketed the town, Carlos’ eyes seemed to sparkle, its deep brown depths trapping Cecil as if it was a whirlpool, one that he wanted to drown in.

 

Suddenly, Carlos paused and asked, “Cecil, have you even heard a word I’ve said?”

 

Cecil grinned. “Of course. Just because I don’t understand the words doesn’t mean I don’t hear them.”

 

Carlos chuckled, reaching up to cup Cecil’s cheek, “Oh, Cecil. I wish I was a teacher. I think you’d really enjoy science.”

 

“I enjoy _you_ , Carlos, you and your perfect hair and your smooth skin and your glistening eyeballs. I don’t need anything else.”

 

They weren’t sure who moved first, and in the grand scheme of things, it didn’t really matter. Their bodies slotted together, their arms finding the naturally comfortable positions that enveloped each other, the rest of the pizza long forgotten on the roof of the car. Instead, they were more hungry for each other, for the feel of their lips on each other. The helicopters overhead didn’t even bother them as they sank into the soft intimacy, the gentle rhythm between them and their lips and their tongues.

 

As they parted, Cecil couldn’t rip his eyes away from Carlos’ even if he wanted to. Which he didn’t. And why would he? In those eyes was contained everything that Cecil truly loved about this world, the wild unknown alongside the tame familiarity. It called out to him just like the voices did in the dead of night, beckoning him into the void. But the only voice he would harken to belonged to Carlos, and no matter how much the voices insisted for the fingers tapped on his window, he refused to listen. Yes, this was where he belonged. This was where Carlos belonged. And everything was right in the upside down, topsy turvy _totally normal_ world that they inhabited.


End file.
